Apps are computer software designed to help the user to perform specific tasks. Apps may be executed on a variety of computing devices, such as on mobile devices including smartphones. For example, mobile apps are software applications designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers and other mobile devices. The apps are available through application distribution platforms, which are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple App Store, Google Play, Windows Phone Store and BlackBerry App World. The mobile devices, such as the smartphones and tablet computers, are designed to readily accept the apps for installation and operation.
Vehicles have computing devices that interface with the driver and passengers. One type of vehicle computing device is the head unit, one example of which is a connected infotainment unit. The head unit is typically the control center and user interface for an automobile's entertainment and information center, which typically resides in the center of the dashboard and has a wireless connection to the web e.g., a Cloud Server. The head unit may provide the main controls for the radios (any combination of AM, FM, XM, Sirius, HD Radio) as well as a CD/DVD player, GPS navigation, Bluetooth cellphone integration, hard disk storage for music and iPod® connector and system status. With a Wireless connection the head unit provides status information back to the Cloud and a control to the Cloud to allow apps to be downloaded into head unit.
Today, car manufacturers have released a handful of applications for their individual platforms, such as BMW 5, Toyota Entune 8, Ford Sync 6. Car companies are reluctant to allow for apps to be freely downloaded into a vehicle. So, by design, the car manufacturers make it exceedingly difficult to load generic apps into the vehicle.